mega_hero_showdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Mosquito Man(Michael)
'' '"You are no match against my Destiny Virus!" ''-Mosquito Man Remarking to Jo: Total Drama All Stars.'' Birth of the Mosquito Man Michael was bitten by a radioactive mosquito, giving him amazing superpowers to become "The Phenomenal Mosquito Man." After he got his costume, he started his wrestling debut. Then, he beat his opponent (whose name remains unidentified). Two Years Later, he is now the proud Leader of the Mega Heroes; a powerful superhero alliance. Early Hero Career Before Mosquito Man started his career as a masked superhero, he started off as a professional stuntman. After his performance, he went home and he found his girlfriend Serra Grayson deceased. Now, he started to get his revenge to search for his lover's death. He found the killer and brought him to justice. Now he started to be on a reality show called Total Drama All Stars. He started an alliance with a young man and an older brother to Total Drama's host, Chris McClean. That man is named '''Mitch McClean, the Future Host of Mega Hero Showdown. Mosquito Man and Mitch started gaining their trust and each other's respect until Mosquito Man got eliminated from Total Drama All Stars. Then, he has returned with a vengeance to fight til the end. The Final Showdown Against Chris McClean! Mosquito Man started a fight against Jo ''(Doctor Squid)'' in the Total Drama Series Finale in a Battle Of The Sexes. the battle was so great Mosquito Man used a super power called Destiny Virus against Jo sending her deep down to the sea. Mitch McClean confronted his brother to stop hosting Total Drama once and for all. Mitch finally welcomed Mosquito Man to his reality show on television called Mega Hero Showdown. ''Mega Hero Showdown The show started on August 24th 2013, Mitch welcomed Mosquito Man and his fellow heroes that Mosquito Man recruited. White Lightning,' Titanium, Alpha, Betatron, Delta and Lifeguard start to face new enemies led by Jo (now known as Doctor Squid) and she named her villian organization Mega Doom. Before they do, they found their girlfriends. Mosquito Man found a young 17 year old girl named Leslie. She is about the same age as he was. Leslie started sharing her secrets as Mosquito Man shared his. The Relationship Challenge The Heroes and their Lovers were in this challenge. They started dating and they started making out, even Mosquito Man and Leslie started making out in their own way. Mitch and his friend and twin brother of Chef Hatchet Chef Ratchet saw them making out by watching the surveilence cameras. The Ultimate Wedding The Wedding Mosquito Man and Leslie has finally begun. Leslie had walked down the aisle in the Hall of Heroes's Chapel. Mosquito Man was waiting for Leslie as she approach towards her lover, the Insectoid Avenger. Suddenly, the wedding has been crashed by Doctor Squid and her Mega Doom. Mosquito Man and the Mega Heroes stopped the Mega Doom and saved the wedding. Mosquito Man and Leslie are finally married and they are going on their honeymoon to San Fransisco, California. The Final Challenge Mosquito Man and Leslie returned to the Hall of Heroes for Mosquito Man's final challenge.Mosquito Man started to face off against Doctor Squid in the ultimate Fight to the Death. Mosquito Man fought Doctor Squid and told her that she was no match for his Destiny Virus. he gave her the Virus and he finally crushed her. Mosquito Man helped his fellow heroes win $1,000,000.00. Powers/Weapons '''Destiny Virus: Mosquito Man's standard super power. One blast of the Destiny Virus causes his enemy his true destiny. Electric Stinger: Mosquito Man's advanced power that is most electrifying than ever. When Mosquito Man combines his legs to be a huge stinger, his fused legs spark up to shock his enemies. Mosquito Sense: Mosquito Man's sixth sense of danger. That power started in the Mosquito Man Comic Book Series. ''Allies '''White Lightning:' Mosquito Man's most trusted friend. He respects Mosquito Man and aids him in many battles. Titanium: The Powerhouse to Mosquito Man. Known for his suit of armor, Titanium flies and fights hard and fights long. Alpha: Mosquito Man's logical teammate. He has pure logic inbedded in his brain. Lifeguard: Protector to the Insectoid Avenger. Known for his life-saving abilites, he saves anyone in the world. Betatron: '''Mosquito Man's newest member of the Mega Heroes. '''Delta: Mosquito Man's Willpowered ally. He has the will to gain will and knowledge. Mitch McClean: The Host of Mega Hero Showdown and perfect secret partner. Chef Ratchet: '''Mitch's Greatest sidekick. He sets up challenges for his host and the Heroes. Relationships '''Leslie: Mosquito Man's Girlfriend who is now his wife. She is also Lindsay's identical twin sister. Leslie always care for Mosquito Man and makes plans for the future. ''All credits goes to Michael Howard'' Michael Howard created his own Mosquito Man the Insectoid Avenger and other heroes and villains for Mega Hero Showdown. If anyone wants to check out this wiki, then this is the one wiki you will explore.